


Neo Yokio x Ensemble Stars: Gaylerone

by hellonazunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Neo Yokio
Genre: M/M, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonazunyan/pseuds/hellonazunyan
Summary: I honestly think I need professional help at this point. This is the worst one so far. I don't even know anymore.





	Neo Yokio x Ensemble Stars: Gaylerone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy/gifts), [Soso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso/gifts), [Luh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luh), [Jemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemi/gifts).



Kaz Kaan was the most eligible bachelor in Neo Yokio. Finally, he had beaten Arcangelo Corelli, who had been his arch nemesis for some time. But Kazimir was the one who triumphed in the end and was now at the top of the bachelor board. "Young master, your Aunt Agatha announced that she will be sending you to an idol training school to make you even more eligible than you already are. You have to leave immediately" Charles, his gay mechabutler explained. "I don't want to leave Charles. Neo Yokio is where I belong. Here is the perfect place to express my elegance in a lifestyle most people can only dream of" Kaz tried to argue, but it was already too late. The next time the sun rose, Kaz was sitting in a limo driving to his new school. "Yumenosaki Private Academy" he mumbled "doesn't sound very elegant" Of course our young eligible Gentleman was disappointed that he had to leave, but he would soon understand that he was in fact meant to live the idol lifestyle. After he had arrived, he finally took a look at his new uniform. "Charles, how could Aunt Agatha send me to a school with a uniform like this? It's not elegant at all" After hours of making his uniform wearable he finally went to bed. "I hope they're not all gay" was his last thought before he fell asleep. 

Kaz was not as disappointed as he thought he would be, he found that even if most of them didn't have any class or style that at least a few of them did. He instantly befriended the rich kidz™ which consisted of a guy named Eichl, who could rap better than Eminem, a dude named Hiyoray who looked like a green fireman, a first-year called Tsukasa, who was more elegant than the first two, and a kindergarten kid called Toriri who had a cute babysitter. "TOri your babysitter is cute, what is her name?" Kaz inquired "His name is Yuzuru, he is my best boy though so don't touch him" Tori answered. Of course, Kaz didn't listen to him and started hitting on Yuzuru, even after realizing that he was a dude "You must be made of honey and almond nougat because I wanna stick my Toblerone in you" After that he and Yuzuru did the nasty thing in the pool. And with that, I mean that they ate Toblerone. Kaz liked it at Yumenosaki. He, Yuzuru and the rich kidz™ ate lots of Toblerone the following days. 

"Fuck I'm gay," Kaz said. After that, he went to Yuzuru and they did the other nasty thing. Tori was furious. He wanted to kill Kaz. But he had an old friend who was willing to help him.

"I'm back" a voice Kaz knew too well said. "Arcangelo, I'd recognize your shitty voice anywhere," he said. Then the most epic anime mecha battle ever happened and after defeating him and Tori Kaz sacrificed them to the almighty Cthulhu. Cthulhu was so pleased that he decided to promote Kaz to a god. With his new abilities, Kazimir decided it would be a good idea to just blow up Yumenosaki and transform everyone there, except for Yuzuru who was his sweetheart, into a midnight blue Toblerone, to create the greatest Toblerone.

Kaz and Yuzuru married. Everyone else was turned into a midnight blue Toblerone. Hiyoray,Eichl and Tsukasa chilled at Kazzy's place and ate a lot of their friends without knowing it. (Insert pterodactyl screech)


End file.
